


ForeverTrapped! AU Undertale

by VoiceOfDeath0AyaKnight



Series: UNDERTALE AU! [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flowey gets a body of his own cause i can, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoiceOfDeath0AyaKnight/pseuds/VoiceOfDeath0AyaKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Black mist causes trouble once known as nightmare has become a true nightmare trapping the nearly free gang back underground and causing pain at every turn. Can they keep going or will they all lose the hope for freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time with Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Sans Gets time with his father.

“What? But your highness!” A large bear monster looked up to the king frowning. Was he not good enough? Surely his degrees support that he was qualify for the job. “Surely Gaster needs a partner?”  
  
“Dr. Gaster does not need help He has his son to help him.” The king sighed heavily. “You must understand though your degrees are incredible I do not need two Royal scientist” He stood up, Toriel stood by him. “Now be gone Jupiter for I have many things I need to attend” He spoke softly watching the other snarl and storm out. “Asriel, Toriel be carful when out and about…..I fear he is not taking this well.” Toriel nodded Asriel hugs his father before following his mother out.  
  
“ ** ~~My lord do you wish to see me~~**?”Gaster entered after bowing to the queen and prince as they exit.  
  
“Gaster I only wish to tell you Jupiter is not happy with the outcome. Please watch where you go if I could spare a man I would.” The King smiled down to his friend who bowed respectfully to him.  
  
“ ** ~~As you wish my lord~~** ” He bowed as he turned leaving quickly he needed to check on his children. Making his way to Snowdin quickly he opens the door to his home “ ** ~~Sans? Are you home~~**?” He called out hearing papyrus screaming from his room he walked up. Looking in he chuckled at the scene Sans was trying to calm a crying Papyrus.  
  
Sans spines around seeing his father “Dad! Help me please! I can’t get him to stop” Sans was on the edge of crying himself. He fed and burped his brother ten minutes ago and he’s unsure what Paps is crying about now.

“ ** ~~Dear child its Alright sometimes babies even Skele-babies need to cry. He’s not hungry or sleepy just throwing a fit cause he’s soul wants to~~** ” He explained smiling.  
  
“Oh?” Sans smiled looking down at his crying brother.  
  
“ ** ~~Keep doing it how you are. Your doing great taking care of him for me~~** ” Gaster patted his older sons head as Papyrus calmed down, “ ** ~~see? He calmed down….Sans….if something ever happens to me~~** ” Gaster was unsure how to talk to his son about Jupiter. Sans seemed to catch on quickly. Gaster hated how his son was smart like that.

“No nothing will happen to you. Your too strong for that” Sans interrupted he didn’t like the seriousness in the room you could cut the air with a knife. Sans gently set his brother back in his cradle.  
  
“ ** ~~Sans….I have to talk to you about this. Your 10 years old I need you to promise me. You take care of your brother like you are now….and you take care of yourself as well~~**.” Gaster picked up Sans with ease as he walked down to the boys room.  
  
“…..STOP IT….nothing is going to happen to you so we don’t have to worry about that…..dad?” He tried to smile at his father who could only give a weak smile back. “Dad nothing is going to happen…..right?”

  
“ ** ~~I……Do you remember a man name Jupiter~~**?” When Sans nodded he sighed. “ ** ~~Jupiter came in and asked the king to be a Royal scientist today….the king rejected him…..It wasn’t pretty if the king fears for me and you two~~** ” He mumbles as Sans eyes widen.  
  
“He wont get us” Sans sated a bit of anger in his tone  
  
“ ** ~~Hush child its time fore you to sleep~~** ” Gaster pulled the bed cover back laying his son down.  
  
“Father he won’t get us. He’s nothing compared to you!” sans lay still as his father tucked him in. “He can not hurt us. You’re here your smarter he can’t stop you!”  
  
“ ** ~~Sans….remember this much if anything I love you and I love your brother~~** ” He kisses sans head.

 

“Stop acting like your about to die dad it’s scaring me!”sans tears up getting out of bed cling to the other.”You’re not going to die so stop it!” Gaster sighed setting his son back in his bed.  
  
“ ** ~~Your right but I can still say I love you Sans~~** ” Starts tickling Sans till the younger male was to tired to keep moving before tucking him back in. “ ** ~~Good night sans~~** ” He whispered turning on a blue lava lamp before heading to the door.  
  
“….dad” sans whispered

“ ** ~~yes~~**?”

“can we have chili tomorrow night for dinner?”

“ ** ~~Of course since it is chillie outside~~** ” Gaster winked at his son who laughed lightly before the door was closed.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A week went by Gaster finally relaxed about Jupiter finishing his core project. “ ** ~~what do you think your highness~~**?” Gaster smiled when Asgore nodded approving the hard work.  
  
“Your highness!” Jupiter smiled walking up “I would like to show you some of my new work!” He smile which makes Gaster shiver in distaste. The king took the papers and video tape.  
  
“Very well let’s meet up….January 15 in the throne room alright?” When Jupiter nodded eager bowing before leaving the king let out a huge sigh.

“ ** ~~Creeper alert~~** ” Gaster stated frowning. “ ** ~~I don’t like him or his creepy smile…..that tone was unsettling~~**.” He mumbled most of it.  
  
“If you do not want to wish to work with him I will not hire him.” Asgore handed the papers and video “look this over for me” Gaster only nodded going home to his home office setting it down.

“ ** ~~hmmmm~~** ” Gaster turned scooping up a surprised Sans. “ ** ~~Trying to sneak up on me your better of barefoot then slippers~~** ” He chuckled hugging his son.  
  
“heheh noted father” Sans laughed as Gaster twirled with him before caring him on his hip to the kitchen.

“ ** ~~what shall we have today~~**?”

“Hot dogs!” Sans cheered

“ ** ~~alright then…has papyrus been fed~~**?”

 “Yep and changed and burped he’s sleeping right now he sleeps too much.” Sans pout made Gaster smile.

“ ** ~~He’s only 2 give him four more years and hell be running round trying to get into stuff and then you’ll have to deal with that~~**.” He kissed his sons forehead smiling. Working with sans on his hip was ease for Gaster having done it all sans life.  
  
“Dad….don’t you thing tens a bit old to be caring me around?” Sans winced when a glass dropped out of Gaster's hand.  
  
“ ** ~~excuse me~~**?”  
  
“Well you see….uhm….a few kids were laughing at the store because you carried me around….” Sans blushed from embarrassment.  
  
“ ** ~~Sans I want to spend a lot of time with you and papyrus cause during the busy days I don’t get to see you…..I feel like a bad father caring you around makes me feel closer~~**!” Sans smiled at Gaster cling to him.  
  
“in that case carry me all you want ill just be a bag of lazy bones!” He laughed  
  
“ ** ~~My little bag of lazy bones~~** ” Gaster chuckled making to plates setting Sans in his lap they ate the hotdogs.


	2. Time to tell the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jupiter has sent more "proof" of why he should be a Royal scientist. Though it shows Gaster that the Man he though was a creep was more then that and should be killed for what he has done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna talk to one of the members of ForeverTrapped? Heres the tumblr. the chapters also go up on here:
> 
> http://genderfluidfireknight.tumblr.com/
> 
> I own non of the Canon Characters thats all Toby Fox and his game. All i own are the noncanon characters.

Chapter 2: Time to tell the truth

Sans woke in his bed. He remembers watching a comedy movie with his father before falling asleep. ‘Must have fallen asleep during the movie...so dad must have carried me to bed...’ He thought as he exited his room. Looking over the railing he noticed two people on the couch. “Sup guys” he called out walking down. To them he stopped next to the couch.

“Hey Sans Undyne grinned. “Finally decided to join the living have you?” She snickered gently patting the small lizard next to her who shyly waved at Sans. “Alphys you remember Sans right?” He watched the small lizard nod lightly. Sans waved back smiling at her.

“hey kiddo have you eaten breakfast?” When Alphys shook her head no Sans walked to the kitchen come back with a bowel of soft cereal. “here kiddo does not want you to starve.” Alphys gave a big smile and started eating. While she was eating, Undyne and Sans walked into the kitchen to find food for themselves.  
  
“Hey Sans…..you know how I live with the royal guard as a guard in training?” Undyne started when she heard a grunt of yes she continued. “Alphys mother was found today……it wasn’t pretty before she turned to ash it looked like she walked from where ever she was found……blood was everywhere Sans….I fear Alphys is in danger so the guards told me I’m going to guard her see her into adult stages.” Undyne whispered the news only loud enough Sans could hear. Sans had a blanket face it was a bit scary. Inside he was freaking out but he kept his cool.

“If you ever need help don’t hesitate to come over hell, you guys could probably stay dad wouldn’t mind probably be nice for Paps to have some one else to play with.” Sans smiled making a bowel of his favorite cereal. Undyne nodded thanking him before getting some cereal herself.  
  
Gaster rushed out of his office looking pale he tried to keep his cool. “ ** ~~Sans good your up I need to go see the king I will be back later alright?~~** ” When his son nodded he packed his suitcase with the files that were in his hands. Kissing his sons head he patted Undyne's gently smiling to her before heading to the door waving bye to Alphys who waved back giggling at his silly face. Gaster rushed himself not stopping he teleported right into the throne room as soon as he had closed the door.  
  
“Gaster!” Toriel smiled as her old friend spooked her husband. The smile turned into a frown when they saw his face.  
  
“ ** ~~It was Jupiter this whole time….the three mothers that went missing. This is no normal smart monster striving to be something big. We have a sociopathic monster that has killed three monsters.” Gaster quickly got to explain the dangers. “I have gone over all the evidence he has giving you as more “proof” to him being qualified, but it actually shows more to how he should not be a anything to the royal family.” He got a table laying out the files separately. “this is going to be graphic your majesties” he warned but both looked at him like they were ready. “Alright starting with Sunset mother of Alphys who’s currently eating a bowel of soft cereal at my house I might add. Sunset a Gypsy lizard was his victim. By these reports and the video tapes she was in a lot of pain he did not use any numbing. She hadn’t even consented to being experimented on. There were wounds on every part of her body. None looked like they were treated. She was starved. Many times during the sessions on the video he demanded to know where her daughter was. At one point he raped her on the table. There seems to be sleep deprivation and a lot of time sensory deprivation. He tends to put a gag in her mouth and blindfold her. During the last video of her….she fought like help he cut her stomach she kicked him in the face twirling away he found her way blindly to the exit he just stood there laughing…..she was found later the same day guys spilling out blood trail leading back to somewhere outside Snowdin…~~** ” Gaster took a moment to let the king and queen take a grab on what they had in front of them.  
  
“Continue Gaster” the king whispered shutting the file with Sunset’s picture in it. Gaster felt horrible having to explain it but he had no choice.

“ ~~ **The next is Blue Luna a doctor in Waterfall.  She is the mother of Marionette Doll and her bother Tadpole Tot both have nicknames of Dolly and Tots.**~~ ” He paused “ ~~ **they were found not far from there home Dolly was crying because she was hungry but her mother hadn’t returned from work. We have a fellow nurse at Blue Luna’s work watching over them. Luna in the videos had every tooth pulled out as she watched in a mirror on the ceiling of where ever he was doing the work. He then cut out her tongue and let her rot for a few days before taking her eyes out of her skull.**~~ ” Gaster shuddered glade the king didn’t have to see the video. “ ** ~~He neglected her wounds and raped her repeatedly while the films were rolling. Her death was crueler. He ripped her limps off and left the camera on so she could slowly die….I watch six hours of her pinned to the wall by large rusty nails in her neck and stomach…she turned to dust shortly after the light left her eyes.~~** ” He closed her profile a tear rolled down his face he had known Luna personally his wife was best friends with her. He only worried more that he would never find her.  
  
“ ** ~~The….the last one was a fire element….Phoenix also known as fire dancer. She was in the entertainment business but not the bad kind. She has a set of children Ross Star and Lizzy Dipper I was stumped tell I top my son Sans their names he said they sounded like Loss star and Lazy Dipper. I can only assume that was their personality around their mother as toddlers.” He gave a heavy sigh “No one has seen them, but there are people looking for them. Ross is Allergic to snow/rain/water so Snowdin and waterfall was ruled out. However that leaves the Ruins, Hotland, the core, and the deeper caves….the unexplored territories in every direction…~~** ”  He let the silence enter the room you could drop a pin outside and they would hear it. “ ** ~~Phoenix being made of fire was tortured differently but treated the same way as the others. Her screams were just as horrible to here. Like with the other two he demanded to know where her kids were. She didn’t give up where her children where just like the other mothers~~** ” he finished closing her file.  
  
“Is she dead? Is there hope she’s live?” Toriel was the first to speak.

“ ~~ **I…..the video stops after day four of that one. There are no ashes nor dose the file give a time of death**~~ ” Gaster whisper his fist balling up. “They didn’t have to die like this…” he mumbled

“Go home Gaster you looked tired. Get some rest.” The king ordered Gaster did just that going home he picked up papyrus laying in his own bed he cuddled the sleeping child that was now about three. He smiled as Sans laid down with them.

“ ** ~~hey lazy bones~~** ” he chuckled when Sans scooted closer mumbling hello. “ ** ~~Sans…if anything happens to me….I want you to know I love you son.~~** ” He whispered.  
  
“Nothing will take you from me….but I love you to daddy” he whispered back. As Undyne walked in.   
  
“me and Alphys are leaving we came to sa-“she yelped when Gaster's powers pulled her and Alphys to the bed making them all lay down.  
  
“ ** ~~Stay….you have a home here no matter what~~** ” he smiled as Alphys held on to him, Papyrus now on his chest with Alphys to his right, Undyne behind her, and Sans on his left next to the wall. They stayed like that sleeping.  
  
<X>X<X>X<X>X<>X<X><X>X<>X><  
Asriel was roaming the ruins when he heard a cry for help. Running he found a human who had scraped her leg. “Oh no, hey are you okay can you walk?” he asked seeing the human jump but nodded. “okay come on lets get you to my mom she’ll patch you up!” he smiled, “I’m Asriel what’s your name?” he asked.

“Chara….” She whispered explaining that she ran away from her parents because they would hurt her. Asriel frowned but said nothing hoping his mother would let Chara stay.

 


	3. Time to Fight Time to Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me it had to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um i know a lot of theise chapters are short compated to my harry potter fanfic. This is okay. wanna know why? Because this one im saying fuck it to the "Rules" to a good story im doing it my way. as a matter of fact if i see what i think is a good cliff hanger i am going to stop that chapter simple as that :D Love you all with all my heart thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Tumbler for this is here:  
> http://genderfluidfireknight.tumblr.com/

Chapter 3 Time to Fight Time to Fall  
  
Gaster kept his guard up leaving the kids home but checked on them as the day’s progress. When January 15th finally came up Gaster dreaded going to work.  
  
“The days finally here” The king mumbled brushing Chara’s hair gently the child seem to enjoy it. The child had adjusted well to being part of their family. They had talked about having a small sibling, but they were too young to leave home. Chara felt slight remorse….but only slight. “Chara you and Asriel need to go to the Ruins today alright?” Asgore smiled when a positive hum came from the small human.  
  
“This is adorable your highness!” Jupiter’s voice rang out as he walked in. Chara hugged their adoptive father one last time, before taking their mother and brother leaving. “So when will I be joining Gaster in the labs?” He asked as if he hadn’t killed three mothers. Gaster growled, but held back having already showed the king the data the king had gotten from this cruel monster.Jupiter felt confident about his place, ready to take his place he thought was his from the start.  
  
“You won’t be joining, not now, not ever. As a matter of fact you are being banned to the outskirts of all areas in our kingdom….a monster like you should be sentence to death, but I only hope the loneliness will make you regret what you have done.” The king announced watching Jupiter’s face. Jupiter stood silently before it scrunched in disgust.  
  
“You are going to regret rejecting me your highness.” He spat out growling.  
  
Gaster summoned a ‘Gaster Blaster’ as his son had named them. He wasn’t going to let this monster near the king.  
  
“……hehehe you left those twerps of yours unattended. Did you even tell them not to open the door?” Gaster charged the Gaster Blaster growing anger he summons several more.  
  
“Don’t think it would be wise to threaten my family when I could kill you where you stand” When Jupiter laughed.  
  
“Do you really think I would stick around?” suddenly the man in front of them turned to nothing. Gaster gasped desummoning his Blasters. He looked out the door seeing Jupiter turning a corner. “…..oh hell no” he ran after, him now worried for his children’s safety. Jupiter noticed his chaser running the two run till they were at the core.  
  
“You really want to save them so badly?” Jupiter laughed his claws turning red. “Lets see who should be royal scientist here and now!” Jupiter jumped at Gaster who dodged barley. Gaster’s eyes suddenly light up a bright purple as he charges jumping he punches Jupiter in the face the larger monster was slightly shocked by it. He backed up before summoning his largest blaster. “For those mothers” he fires when the blast ends he looks for dust. Quickly he spin around but not fast enough. Jupiter’s claws came in connection with his face, hooking under his jawbone.  
  
“Long live the royal scientist,….lets see what happens if I drop you into the core” Jupiter purred moving the other over the long drop. Gaster struggled trying to get un hooked with out falling into the core.  
  
“HEY” a young voice rang out as a rock hit the back of Jupiter’s head.  
  
“Asriel no get out of here!” Gaster grunted when Jupiter slammed him into the ground. Loud cracks were heard around Gaster’s legs. He was sure his legs were now in the core. As when he landed the sharp smash on the slide of the bridge as smashed clean through his knee caps.    
  
“Why hello young prince~. Oh and you brought your humaaan~” Jupiter yelped when he felt Gaster bite his leg in a attempt to return the bear beast to the fight at hand. “Why you little” He kicked Gaster in the face a crack appeared above Gaster’s right eye. The older skeleton let go crying out as the kick rolling away. Jupiter kicked him in the jaw this time a crack went from the top of his upper moth bone to his left eye. “Die” Jupiter gave one last good kick knocking him over the edge. Gaster griped the side with both hands, feeling the core was sucking him down. Jupiter smirks smashing one of Gaster’s hands. “Long live W. D. Gaster~” Jupiter smashed his foot down on the other hand laughing as he watch Gaster fall.  
  
‘I….I’m….sorry…..Sans…Papyrus.’ Gaster's world turned black. “I’m not able to come home this time.”    
  
Jasper turned looking at the two kids as the Gaster blasters disappear. “No more Gaster to protect you…..I can’t have you going off to the king now can I” he tutted lightly. Asriel looked terrified as Chara got in front of him pulling a large knife out. They seemed determined to protect their new brother.  
  
“Long live the royal family” Chara muttered run at Jupiter. Jupiter laughed dodging all blows easily.  
  
“Give it up you’re a level 30 soul at best! I’m higher then Gaster who was level 40! Brat you have nothing on me!”Chara growled stabbing the other in the leg, pulling the knife out they went to stab again only to see it kicked out of the hands. Easily Jupiter picked them up. Asriel’s voice rang out begging him to stop that they would never tell anyone. “I don’t trust either of you” he through Chara down his claws turn red slashing into the small bodies back. They screamed as the light left their body. Asriel ran for it knowing he couldn’t fight. Jupiter caught up as the castle came into view, his claws glowed red again slicing into Asriels back. With both witnesses dead, Jupiter fled smirking he had plans he will get back at the king he’s horror was over till Jupiter either had his royal scientist spot or the crown itself.


	4. Time to Be found. Time is over….True Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who knew one mistake can glitch the whole thing.

Asriel’s body was the first to be found first by a royal guard. “Oh….” The knight froze before turning back he ran to get the king and his wife. Bringing them back with him, he moved out of their way letting them see their son. Asgore fell to his knees. Toriel let out a cry, as her sons body finally turns to dust. She held onto her husbands shoulder. The marks on his back weren’t there by accident. 

“He killed our baby boy Asgore” she whispered “Jupiter killed him” she was in tears when a guard who was searching for any clues comes back looking like he ran to them. 

“Your majesty comes quickly!” he begged leading them to the bridge. “I didn’t know if it was the human child you adopted or not so I had to get you.” This time Asgore Roared out him had lost both his children. 

“Pull the troops together! Find Jupiter I want that murderous bastard caught!” he stomped his foot with more anger then sorrow.

“Asgore” Toriel whispered when her husband looked to her she was holding Chara’s knife in one hand and a necklace in the other, but the necklace was not Chara’s. It was a thin black string with a small jar of white beads there were two big beads one blue one orange. “Is this?” she couldn’t finish asking he could only nod looking over the edge of the bridge.

“Gaster…..my poor friend you must have fought hard and died first if Chara's blood is still drying” he whispered. “thank you for protecting them to you last breath my friend…..rest in peace I will look over your boys myself” he vowed quietly.

“We need to get to Snowdin Jupiter might go after them” his wife hurried off down the path he grunted in agreement summoning his weapon he followed her all the way to Snowdin. As the house came into view the queen stopped in horror. The house was up in flames the locals trying to put it out many calling out the boys names in hopes that this wouldn’t be a tragic end. “W-were too late!?” she cried out Sans and Papyrus name.

“Lady Toriel!!!” Undyne ran over carrying Alphys, Sans and Papyrus right behind them. Toriel gathered the children to her clinging.

“What happen here?” Asgore asked.

“Jupiter popped up he was holding something red, but it made a dash for our house. He set the house on fire thinking he could kill us all and what ever that red thing was, but the red thing directed us out the back door. We ran into the tree line and waited…” Undyne frowned “What ever it was it saved us.”

“….red huh…..it’s possible you saw Chara’s soul, but where would they go?” Asgore knew time was ticking. “Flowey I summon thee!” Asgore roared a familiar yellow petal flower appeared. 

“You rang?” it didn’t seem friendly at first giving a very scary face. Alphys started to tear up scared. That’s when the flower change to a soft smile “shhhh I’m sorry kiddo, I’m a little peeved Jupiter was trying to follow Chara into the ruins” he answered Asgore’s question before the king could ask. 

“Are you sure it was them?? It was their soul?” he asked quietly

“Positive heard them calling for help. I got a good look when I tripped Jupiter. I could sense them, and their fear.” He mumbled staying quiet so only Asgore could hear him.

“we cant get into the ruins form here….Flowey go see if you can get their soul.” He orreded the flower nodded leaving them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXO

Flowey entered the ruins with easy, but he heard crying to his right going to it in a small off room.He was greeted my a warm lime green light. He found something he didn’t expect possible. The monster soul in front of him was one he knew and the ghost matched. “Your one determined kid, Asriel” he smiled at the monster soul that should be dead by now. “Come on; let’s share this tiny body of mine. Stop those tears, let’s go see your mom and dad after we find Chara’s soul” Asriel looked up he nodded to weak to argue and not wanting to fall off this plain of existences he fused with Flowey. The bright lime green glow shined in the room before it went dark. “You okay kid you snuggled in here okay?” Flowey whispered.

“Yes” his voice changed as Asriel spoke compared to the small child like voice of Asriel, Flowey sounded like a young adult. While Asriel’s voice was soft, Flowey’s was rough and sounded like he’s yelled to much. Flowey then proceeded to check everywhere for the missing human soul. “CHAARAAA” Asriel called out hoping chara would appear. When they didn’t asriel sighed in defeat.

“it was worth the shot kid A+ for effort” Flowey teased smiling when asriel started laughing in their head. “This will take time to but we do have to fin-….kid do you see what I see?” Flowey heard a yess in the back of his mind as they approach the flower bed. ‘This is where we met, me and Chara!’ Asriel spoke shared his thought with Flowey. In the flower bed laid a red heart, after flowey blinked a few times he found chara staring at him siting in the flowers. “Hey kid you okay?” he asked

“No….im in pain….my family was takin from me before and now I have been trying to discide if I want to restart this world and hope Jupiter is a glitch!” She frowned. 

Flowey nodded. “lets get oyu attached to something first. Then you can restart the world. Hopefully for the better. Chara chose a the whole flowerbed to hold her soul. Once she was comfy she it the reset button every thing went white.

“…..whats happening…..this isn’t normal” she looked around it was all white.

“Did we glitch out? Shit this isn’t good how do we un….Hmm the game needs a human, but your not really dead so….how?” Flowey read the error codes that now formed in his eyes. 

“That was that the last possible timeline?….what now?” Chara sighed “I’m tired of Jupiter killing me only we know how this ends…every time. Now something happened….Wait….Gaster Died he never died before! How do we fix this?!” 

“Allow me to give you one last push Chara” Gaster's voice rang out before they knew it Flowey was gone Chara was at the start of the game crying for help.

Their memories were gone like Gaster. No longer remembering anything the game rested over and over as much as Chara wanted to play. Time pasted in the outer world and a small child started to run away to find the sibling they had lost so long ago.


End file.
